Home Again
by princessg101
Summary: Picking after Limit - Cas and Dean reunite and go back to the Bunker to be with their family...only to discover the term 'family' has changed a bit


Home Again

"Hello Dean."

The words hung in the air. A symbol more than a phrase. Dean couldn't believe it. There he was, same suit, same trench, same dark hair, same piercing blue eyes. Every detail of him that Dean had categorically committed to his memory stood in front of him. His brain could not formulate a single thought, but his body knew. He crossed over to the angel in two strides and pulled in him into a bruising kiss. Just like the first time, grips too tight, lips too hard against the other but this time they needed it. They needed to feel each other. Suddenly tongues broke through and they needed to feel more. Dean's hands roamed everywhere, Cas's tiny groans and whimpers egging him on. The angel wasn't passive either, just more calculating, deliberately going over sensitive areas. If they weren't careful things would really get out of hand and that's when Dean's brain kicked in and reminded him that he needed answers. The human reluctantly broke away, bracing his forehead on the other. "Impossible," Dean breathed. "How?"

"I was in the Empty," Cas said simply. "You might say I Winchester-bargained my way out."

"You made a deal?!" Dean was instantly alarmed.

"No, the other kind of Winchester-bargain," Cas smiled ruefully. "I badgered the Guardian and swore to be a sore in his buttock until he released me."

"Oh that kind," Dean laughed once but sobered up quickly. "I missed you Cas. Needed you."

"As I you," Cas held the back of Dean's neck. "Dean? I have a request."

"Name it."

Cas swallowed, "I know we did not part on good terms and that there is much that will require a fair amount of yelling and shouting to work through but can we not do that right now? Can we just go home?"

The pair shared a look, a million words passing between them, some that they knew would have to be said aloud at some point. "Sure angel," Dean said finally. "My truck is out back."

"Where's Baby?" Cas asked as they left, reverently closing the barn doors.

"I left her with Sam, he's been looking after Jack. Apparently, he's training the kid to be a hunter."

"Have you been here this entire time?" Cas asked solemnly.

"Haven't left your side," Dean answered honestly, tipping his head in the direction Cas's burial site.

"I saw my grave. It was beautiful, thank you Dean." Cas murmured.

Dean cleared his throat, "You're welcome."

They walked in silence until they got to the truck and Cas paused for a moment. "I was wrong."

"About what?" Dean's brow furrowed.

"There is one thing that needs to be said now." Cas came forward, cupping Dean's jaw. "I love you Dean Winchester," he whispered right before tenderly claiming his mouth. Dean was in shock for a second but quickly relaxed into it. It wasn't harsh or angry or passionate, rather simple and honest and sincere.

The kiss trailed off and the words fell from Dean's lips so easily. "I love you Castiel."

"I should hope so," Cas said tenderly. "We're not done here."

"Never," Dean agreed. "Let's get back."

It's was surprisingly fast drive back to the Bunker but Dean had never been more motivated. He called Sam in advance to say not to go on a hunt but wouldn't tell him why. They got back to the underground base and Dean called out, "SAMMY!"

Sam appeared almost instantly, concern written all over him. "Dean! What the hell? We haven't heard from you in months and -" he stopped short of the sight waiting for him at the base of the stairs. "What?"

"So get this," Dean smirked. "Cas annoyed himself out of death."

"A very apt description," Cas allowed.

"That makes way too much sense," Sam chuckled. He grabbed Cas for a bone-crushing hug. "It's good to have you back buddy."

"I am grateful to be back," Cas smiled.

"Sam?" The threesome turned to find Jack standing there, confused and nervous but the moment he saw Cas, his whole face brightened. "Father!" He ran joyfully into Cas's arms and the angel, perplexed and stunned, eventually embraced the young Nephilim back but his face, not to mention Dean's, showed a million questions. "You heard my call!" Make that a million and twenty.

"What call Jack?" Sam queried.

"I overheard you leaving Dean a message," Jack refused to let go and so his voice was muffled by the trench coat. "I thought that if Castiel came back, things would get better. So I called for him."

"It was you who awoke me in the Empty," Cas grasped.

"What's the Empty?" The others were silent. The sheer extent of Jack's power awing them.

"That is of little consequence right now Jack," Cas found his voice. "Thank you for waking me…son?" He looked askance at Sam who nodded with a 'go with it' gesture.

"Okay what's the deal with – that?" Dean waved his hands at the entire picture Cas and Jack made.

"After he was born," Sam explained. "He began asking for his dad, took a little while but it eventually came out that he meant Cas."

"I know you consider Lucifer to be my father," Jack said as he pulled away from his 'dad'. "But I chose Castiel, he is my father. Along with Dean."

The brothers choked on air. "Say what?" Dean croaked.

"Was I mistaken?" Jack became nervous again. "When I connected with you, I saw your mind Castiel. Dean was your partner, yours and you were his."

Sam smothered his mouth to hold in the hilarity of the situation while Dean and Cas did very impressive goldfish impressions. "You are not incorrect." Cas stuttered out.

"Good," Jack relaxed. "Then I differ to Dean as your hoath-obza, though I would still respect him as Sam's brother and even if he wasn't regardless."

"I'm sorry, I'm Cas's what?" Dean clarified.

"Hoath-obza," Castiel enunciated. "Simply put, it's enochian for lover and other half. He means to give you the same regard as my spouse. It is intended to be respectful." He added at the sheer incredulity from his Winchester.

"Jack," Sam's face was red with all the repressed laughter. "Why don't we give your – dads," Dean's eye twitched, "some time to work this out. This has been a lot for them, they need to process."

"Ok, I will make some tea for them," Jack said brightly.

"I think Dean will need something stronger but good idea." Sam led him away and Dean staggered to brace to the table.

"Dude we're parents," Dean tried to wrap his head around this. "To Lucifer's lovechild."

Cas shook his head fondly and leaned over to peck Dean's cheek. "We're home."

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry there has been a delay with some of my stories. It's been nothing but setbacks and writer's block but I am still here and I still love you. AND YAY CAS IS BACK! – NOW WHERE THE JAWBREAKERS AND CHOCOLATE FUDGEPOPS IS GABRIEL?! Until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


End file.
